


TikTok, Domaro-style

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, This is the most inane thing I've posted in a while, based on a tiktok, so inane I couldn't even think of a clever title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Zara watches a TikTok her dad posts titled "Acting mad at my boyfriend and seeing how he reacts". That's literally it.
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Mike Dodds
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	TikTok, Domaro-style

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this TikTok and it just screamed Domaro at me and wouldn't let go.  
> https://www.tiktok.com/@nickychampa/video/6859436281663884550
> 
> Thank you to Sandra for answering all of my TikTok questions! I still don't totally understand it but that's okay! 😂

The end-of-day bell rings and Zara sheepishly collects her phone from her teacher as she leaves the classroom. She hadn’t even meant to have it out, but her phone had buzzed with a push notification from Tiktok and she’d just swiped the notification clear when her teacher’s shadow fell on her and she had been forced to hand it over for the rest of the period.

She opens the app while she waits for her mother to pick her up. The notification is from her dad’s account, Nicolastiktokolas. She rolls her eyes but can’t help but smile every time she sees his user name. He doesn’t post a lot, because despite her constantly trying to show him how it works, he says he doesn’t really get the point.

He works at the Torrey Pines State Natural Reserve and so far his favourite thing to post is videos of the local wildlife with goofy narration overtop, like he’s in a nature documentary.

She’s expecting more of the same, but when she thumbs over to his newest post, the thumbnail shows his living room and it’s captioned “Acting mad at my boyfriend and seeing how he reacts”.

Zara is laughing before she even opens the video. She’s seen videos like this before and she doesn’t know what gave her dad the idea to do it himself but she knows it’s going to be hilarious. She really likes Mike, but the man is a total himbo.

She decides to film a reaction and opens her camera before pressing play.

The video opens with the screen on Nick’s grinning face before panning over to Mike, reclining across the sofa reading a magazine.

“Hey babe,” Nick calls out. His voice is strident, like he’s irritated. “Babe, I’m really mad at you.”

Mike sits up and looks at Nick in alarm. “Why? Is it because I ate the last pop tart? I was going to buy more!”

“No,” Nick interrupts him. “I’m just really mad at you right now.”

Mike tosses his magazine to the side and looks at Nick, and by extension the camera. “What did I do? Baby, tell me what I did and how I can fix it. Is it because I didn’t kiss you back when you came home? Do you need more kisses?”

He gets up off the couch and comes towards Nick, his arms wide open, and the video turns sideways as Nick’s phone is jostled. The video ends with the sound of Mike smacking loud kisses all over Nick’s face, and Nick laughing as it happens.

Zara has been watching silently, smiling at her dad’s antics. She watches over her reaction video and she kind of likes the juxtaposition of her quiet bemusement against her dad and Mike’s loud bouncy natures. She titles her video “omg my gen x dad is dating a himbo” and posts it just as her mother’s car pulls up.

“You look happy, did something good happen today?” Maria asks as Zara slides into the front passenger seat.

She smirks as she looks down at her phone. “Nah, just saw a funny video.”


End file.
